Our Beautiful World
by M-Lily
Summary: La principauté de Wy est une artiste, une micro nation pleine de vie et d'énergie. Pourtant on ne la reconnait pas à sa juste valeur, mais elle aussi éprouve des sentiments après tout. UkY


**Petite fic que j'ai écrite dans la même période que le PruKuge. Je le poste pour m'excuser de mon retard vis à vis de mon autre fic, mais aussi pour prévenir que je travail en parallèle sur une autre fic - "request" si je puis dire de PiwiiJuly.**

**J'espère donc que cette petite fic vous plaira. Je posterai sans doute après le Bac, voire après les résultats du Bac.**

**Le nom de Abbi Brown est à M.N.**

* * *

**Our Beautiful World**

Le monde était tout simplement bien trop grand pour cette minuscule nation, bien trop vaste, bien trop dangereux. Pourtant Wy n'avait peur de rien, elle était forte et solide, elle savait qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais. La dite puissance de la micro-nation était pourtant à remettre en doute à priori. Comment une zone si petite et si peu peuplée pourrait-elle seulement faire face au monde qui l'entourait ? Même la Nouvelle Zélande était bien plus puissante que lui, et pourtant son frère était d'une douceur étonnante – malgré son équipe de rugby démesurément puissante. Pourtant Australie se vantait de la puissance de sa petite sœur, car elle possédait de loin la plus grande des forces : l'imagination sans limite d'une petite fille pleine de rêves.

Abbi Brown était sans nul doute la plus imaginative de cette descendance germanique. Une fleur devenait tout un univers avec elle, du bout du doigt, elle recréait le monde, sa tête était pleine de mondes incroyables qu'elle arrivait à coucher sur une toile avec un coup de pinceau des plus incroyables. Sans nul doute que c'était pour cette raison que la demoiselle s'entendait si bien avec son lointain cousin germanique d'Autriche, la nation boule, bien qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer dans cette notion.

Pourtant il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour être respectée par ses pairs, voire même par ses cousins. Australie avait très bien vécu son indépendance, peut-être même un peu trop, alors que le British avait bien mit cinq ans à l'accepter comme étant une nation à part entière et non comme une petite région rebelle se croyant au-dessus des autres. Un privilège que le pauvre Sealand n'avait pas lui-même alors qu'il existait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, mais c'était le jeu comme aimait le dire Nouvelle Zélande.

Seulement, il arrivait que parfois … La si petite nation se sente bien seule. Tellement seule qu'il lui aurait fallu bien plus que son monde aux milles fantaisies pour la sortir de là. C'était tellement frustrant.

_Elle n'avait pas conscience de son exis__tence, pourtant elle était bel__ et bien là, au milieu de ces gens qui se disputai__en__t sa garde. Encore__ et__ encore hurlant, la tirant comme une poupée de chiffon, lui griffant la peau. Si__ elle avait eu__ conscience de son existence, la petite chose aurait pleuré, se serait certainement débatt__ue__, aurait hurlé qu'on la laisse en paix, qu'on la laisse exister tranquillement avec ses propres lois et ses idéaux d'artistes. Mais elle n'était qu'un__e poupée parmi les autres …__  
__  
__Quelqu'un tira plus fort, faisant lâcher prise à l'adversaire. L'autre tomba en arrière, lâchant la petite qui tomba la tête la premiè__re sur le sol, s'ouvrant l'arcad__e sourcilière. Immobile sur le sol froid d'Australie, la futu__re Principauté de Wy ne réagit pas, se lai__ssant aller à cette « non existe__nce ». Il n'était qu'un être isolé, fermé … Et pourtant, il la ressentait cette solitude, cette chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur._

Wy posa sa main sur son pansement qu'elle n'avait retiré depuis ce jour où elle avait vu le jour. C'était sa toute première fois ici-bas. La preuve de sa présence et cela la réjouissait au plus haut point. Elle avait eu des amis, des frères, des cousins. KugelMugel était son plus proche ami, avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Pourtant, malgré tous ces liens, quelque chose serrait son cœur de jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge. Quelque chose de primordial pour tout dire.

Petit à petit, elle avait remarqué que ses proches se rapprochaient d'autres personnes … Nouvelle Zélande avait une relation très particulière avec Australie, Sealand considérait Suède et Finlande comme étant ses parents – d'ailleurs, il n'y avait nul doute que ces deux-là ne faisaient pas que jouer au papa et à la maman – de même qu'une certaine micro-nation en était venue à se rapprocher de son ainé. Comme KugelMugel et Prusse, ce qui était plus ou moins surprenant si on ne connaissait la raison de ce lien si étrange. Mais Abbi le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle connaissait par cœur ce sentiment que ressentaient toutes ces nations, un sentiment qu'elle avait appris tout d'abord à connaître à travers l'art.

_L'amour._

Australie pensait qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour seulement comprendre, mais si seulement ce sentiment lui était inconnu... Abbi ne le connaissait que trop bien, ces abrutis de papillons qui battaient des ailes dans son estomac, le manque d'appétit total, les rougeurs, les bégaiements, les larmes tard le soir devant un amour non réciproque. Oh oui elle était amoureuse, plus qu'elle ne le devrait, peut-être, mais elle avait succombé il y a de ça bien longtemps maintenant, et elle l'assumait totalement. Tout du moins pas devant lui. _Le Royaume Uni, l'Union de la Grande Bretagne et de l'Irlande du Nord, l'Angleterre_ … Tous ces noms pour le décrire lui et uniquement lui : _Arthur Kirkland_.

Et comment ne pas le connaître, lui le redoutable qui résista seul pendant une bonne partie de la seconde guerre mondiale face aux attaques ennemies alors que la France était tombée. Oh, c'était une époque lointaine, elle n'était même pas encore née, mais tout de même, c'était quelque chose. Ce petit air fier, arrogant, ce côté gentleman, ses sourcils si similaires aux siens. Abbi adorait l'entendre parler, elle le trouvait tellement … tellement _expressif_dans sa manière de parler. Même son hypocrisie polie était divine à observer. Cette nation était un chef d'œuvre à elle toute seule. Et elle l'aimait, plus que de raison.

Mais il était dur de briser une image de petite fille, très dur.

°OOoOO°

Abbi se promenait dans la grande demeure appartenant à Australie. Elle s'ennuyait comme jamais elle ne s'était ennuyée et son esprit était tourmenté de milles et un doutes. _Il_était là, en réunion avec l'accroc des koalas et elle n'avait pas le droit de participer. Bon sang, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal de la situation actuelle sur cette Terre, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le voir, lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille capricieuse ! Non le capricieux c'était la boule ! Pourtant c'était ainsi, elle n'avait pas le droit.

_On regarde mais on ne touche pas. Ici cela donnait plutôt : Imagine mais ne rêve pas._

Quel bande d'idiots tous ! Jamais elle ne pouvait être comprise. D'exaspération, elle alla directement dans la bibliothèque, là où se cachaient mille et une merveilles à dessiner, imaginer, représenter. C'était ça sa magie … Une si belle magie.

Assise parmi les tas de livres, Wy relisait encore une fois l'histoire du célèbre pirate Barbe Noire. Un homme si cruel, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Captain Hook ou bien encore le si plaisant Jack. Pourtant elle était fascinée par cette réclamation de liberté, cet envie d'être reconnu par tous qu'avait cet homme. Puis un idiot vint gâcher son état de joie ultime … Et quel idiot bien entendu.

Alors qu'Abbi était plongée dans sa lecture historique, une main au dos poilu se posa sur son épaule, faisant sursauter la demoiselle, d'un bond immense, lui faisant jeter en l'air le merveilleux livre qu'elle lisait. Faisant par la même occasion reculer l'homme koala.

- Non mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ça ? J'crus qu'j'allais mourir moi ! hurla l'Australien en se tenant la poitrine, faisant gonfler les joues de sa cadette.  
- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as surprise primate à poil ras! répliqua la jeune fille en ramassant son nouveau livre de prédilection. Tu es vraiment un sans gêne mon pauvre vieux, termina-t-elle en faisant sa grande dame.  
- Hey j'suis encore chez moi que j'sa ... la phrase de l'australien resta en suspension et sans la moindre hésitation déroba le livre des mains de la petite fille. Qu'est-ce tu nous lis encore?

Abbi poussa un hurlement de bête féroce et tenta de reprendre le bouquin alors que l'aîné le feuilletait rapidement en le tenant à bonne hauteur de la demoiselle qui savait très bien se servir d'un pinceau. Et pas uniquement que pour peindre. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses épaisses lèvres et il tapota la tête de la Principauté de Wy avec le livre, doucement, avant de lui rendre.

- S'tu veux dessiner un pirate, c'le vieux Arthur qu'tu devrais aller voir j'crois, dit-il en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il était une teigne des sept mers à une 'poque t'sais?

Non, elle ne le savait pas. Bien qu'elle aimât éperdument ce type aux énormes sourcils, elle ne se souciait que très peu de l'histoire, préférant de loin l'Histoire des Arts. De même que son Histoire à elle commençait depuis si peu de temps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à l'Histoire du monde. Une légère rougeur se forma sur ses joues pré-pubères alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux … L'odeur de l'océan lui vint aux narines, l'iode … Elle entendait le son des vagues se fracassant contre la coque d'un vaisseau en bois, un son sourd et grave, alors que le vent soufflait dans les voiles, comme le linge volant au gré du vent. Les mouettes chantaient au-dessus de sa tête et en haut, tout en haut, une silhouette se dessinait finement.

Abbi lâcha un sourire avant de s'en aller en courant. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait le trouver, encore et toujours son beau pirate.

°OOoOO°

Quand elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas osé faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Il dormait, paisiblement, juste en face d'elle, dans le canapé en velours sorti pour les grandes occasions. Au début, elle aurait voulu le secouer pour qu'il lui raconte ses fabuleuses aventures, tout ce qu'il avait vécu et puis finalement, elle n'en avait plus eut envie. Elle l'observait simplement, assise à côté de lui, le visage doux. Lentement elle prit son carnet à croquis et un morceau de fusain …

Il est si facile de se laisser porter par l'imagination quand on aime quelqu'un.

°OOoOO°

Quand Arthur Kirland, dit Angleterre, se réveilla, son dos lui faisait abominablement souffrir. C'était fou ce qu'on pouvait mal dormir dans un canapé tout de même. Grommelant, le roi des râleurs prit une position un peu plus confortable et se massa le bas du dos avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux et de se prendre un verre de whisky pour bien se réveiller en tout bien tout honneur.

Il alla pour se lever quand un dessin attira son attention … Prenant la feuille de papier en haussant un sourcil, il détailla le croquis avant de pousser un petit hoquet de surprise.

La dernière fois qu'Arthur Kirkland avait vu le Capitaine Kirkland, la Reine Victoria n'était pas encore morte, pourtant à cet instant précis, il se serait juré devant un portrait de cette époque qu'il voyait comme magique. Cet air suffisant, cette tenue de tête nonchalante, ce costume, son sourire, son cache œil … Un immense sentiment de nostalgie envahit l'ancien pirate qui ressentit comme un grand besoin de courir à la plage et de respirer un grand bol d'air marin, de retourner sur les Sept Mers dont il se disputait le règne avec l'Espagnol.

_C'était comme revivre un rêve tout en restant éveillé._

L'Anglais regarda longuement le dessin avant de le plier soigneusement et de sortir de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il ne voulait plus de whisky. Il voulait du rhum … Il voulait de l'aventure … Au moins pour quelques heures. Juste quelques heures le temps de redevenir quelqu'un de puissant et de libre. Et pour ces quelques heures, il avait trouvé sa princesse à kidnapper.

_Un cadeau peut en cacher un autre, et même si le capitaine Kirkland ne le savait pas, un autre présent lui avait été offert durant son sommeil. Celui d'une j__eune fille offrant son premier baiser, attendant le moment propice où l'homme verrait l'enfant comme une femme._

- Hey Abbi, tu es occupée?

Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom avant ce jour.


End file.
